Jared Hawthorn
|theme image= |full name= Jared Hawthorn |pronunciation= Ja-red |nicknames= Jay (not used though) |name meaning= He who descended |born= 3/8/1996 |status=Alive |current age=17 |gender=Male |species=Demigod |nationality=American |sexuality=Straight |relationship status=Single |native language=English |accent=American |languages=English and French |divider 1= |history= A young woman was heavily intoxicated and therefor staggering around in a forest. She eventually collapsed under a tree and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning when she woke up, she was sitting inside a log cabin, with the night being rather chilly, she awoke with a few blankets around her and a warm fire not far away. As she sat up and saw a handsome man cooking in the kitchen. She called out to him, her voice strained and a little weak. But when the man heard her and turned around, he greeted him with a warm smile. Eventually the two began to chit chat, the man introduced himself as Cameron, though he was really Jupiter in disguise, while the girl introduced herself as Sylvia. As the night progressed, clothes came off, and drinks began to flow. Not only were they getting drunk, but also they were getting frisky. Soon, Cameron seduced her into sleeping with him. The next morning when she woke up, there wasn't a buy beside er, but instead, a note. The note didn't say much, just that he had to go back to his home, and the final bit surprised Sylvia, his real name was Mercury. Subsequently she remembered something from school about a god named Mercury, she went home and searched for his name on the internet. Not finding any match to the guy she just met she left the thought alone, and went to school a few hours later. Roughly eight weeks later however, a small cry could be heard outside of Sylvia's home. Her father Harold opened the door and to his surprise, a baby crying in a little carriage. Harold knowing it wasn't his and his wife's assumed the worst and called Sylvia out. Sylvia shocked but knew that the baby was hers, was immediately kicked out of the house and had to move in with a friend who was not the best of role models. With an alcoholic mother and a roommate that was always higher than a kite, it seemed as if the little baby who's name was Jared wasn't in the safest of places. Surrounded by two complete losers, Jared had it pretty rough growing up. Not having a grown up figure in his life, it seemed as though his life would end up just like theirs. However, when Sylvia's friend came out as a pedophile , Sylvia realized she needed to do something with Jared. She quickly saved his son when he found out, but this was five months after his roommate started on Jared, and took him to live with Sylvia's parents. They accepted Jared but under one condition, Sylvia wasn't allowed to see him. Jared grew up in a fairly normal manor. He always did good in school. At the age of twelve however, he was attacked by a hellhound, being untrained he was unable to fend for himself, however Harold, being a demigod himself helped kill the hellhound. Later that night the two discussed what happened, and Harold came to the conclusion that Jared would need training lessons. For years Jared was guided by his grandfather in the art of combat and protecting himself. Every monster that came his way, he managed to kill with minimal injuries. And soon the wolves came for him at 16 and soon he was in camp Jupiter by the age of seventeen and soon became Preator. |divider 2= |hometown= New York |earliest memory= his mother |schooling=Public |first kiss=N/A |first sex=N/A |first love=N/A |other firsts=n/a |misc image= |father=Mercury |mother= Sylvia Mycroft |siblings=Children of Mercury |other relatives= |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= Alex Pettyfer |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= Green |hair= Blonde |height= 6'3 |weight=122lbs |ethnicity=Caucasion |handedness=Right |shoe size= |blood type=O+ |voice=Baritone |eye sight=20/20 |health status=Healthy |clothing style=Loose but fashionable |marks=Tattoo on his wrist |body style= Lean |photo album= Jared-1.jpg Jared-2.jpg Jared-3.jpg Jared-4.jpg Jared-5.jpg Jared-6.jpg Jared-7.jpg Jared-8.jpg Jared-9.jpg Jared-10.jpg |divider 5= |weapon image 1= // |weapon image 2= // |weapon image 3= // |divider 6= |skills= Hand to hand fight, archery, running |weapon of choice= Bow and arrow |strengths= Wrestling, archery, running |weaknesses=Snakes, swords |quests led=0 |quests=0 |abilities= Standard Mercury |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality= Jared at first sight seems to have a snobbish attitude towards most people. But he is not as cold-hearted as he allows others to believe. Jared has a great sense of style and is very fashion conscious. Jared can be vain and narcissistic, but he is slightly insecure, he is sensitive about his height and wishes that he were smaller and more graceful. Despite his narcissistic attitude, Jared is very loyal to his loved ones and defends them passionately when threatened. Jared also possesses a fiery temper which numerous characters are victims of. In spite of his mature and refined nature, he has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and locking himself in his room when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on his solitude. Jared is a fiercely loyal friend but is volatile and prone to mood swings. Jared is very flirtatious though Jared is actually very cautious when it comes to love. But he doesn't doesn't know how to truly love. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= Leo |sign meaning= The Lion |location= Camp Jupiter |pets= None |likes= Girls, clothes, running. |dislikes= Sword fights, being alone, snakes |fears=Snakes |hobbies=Running |motto= 'Be the change you want to see in the world.' |won't= Betray someone |secretly admire= N/A |influenced by=Harold Mycroft |moral compass=North |important person before camp=Harold |important person now=Wip |immediate goals= WIP |long term goals= Become a fashion designer |reacts to crisis= Warily |faces problems=Face on |reacts to change= Doesn't like it but will put up with it. |alignment=Camp Jupiter |images photo album= |dream job= Fashion Designer |current job=None |one word= Cautious |best=Smile |worst=Chin |change=WIP |mental=Sane |mental disorders= None |emotions= |medical= |quote 2= |vices=TO never betray someone |bad habits= Snoring |sleeping= Deep |quirks= |attitude= Cheerful |talents=Sport |social=flirty |mannerisms=Social and polite |quote 3= |color=Dark green |music=Pop |food=Nacho's |animal=Leopard |book=N/A |other favs= |ease=Sport |priorities=helping Rome |failures=Telling people about the roommate |accomplishments=Becoming Praetor |secret=The roommate |secret known=Nope |tragedy=Roommate |wish=To be a better person |flaw=Pride |divider 10= |cheated=Nope |others= |strangers=Arrogant Jerk |lover=WIP |friends=funny |family=Quiet |impression=Jerk |like most=harold |like least=Cameron |friends photo album= |border 11= |role=preator |inspiration=Umm idk some character in a book |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }}